


Un'altra volta ancora...

by Layla_93



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, MetaMoroFandom
Genre: Bit smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, bit angst, bit fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93
Summary: [...]"Aò, sta' bono con quella bocca."Le labbra di Ermal si tesero in un sorriso malizioso e, lasciata scivolare una mano lungo tutto il torace di Fabrizio, la fermò sulla pelle sensibile del basso ventre."Non è quello che mi hai detto prima..."[...]





	Un'altra volta ancora...

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutt*  
> Si può dire che non volevo pubblicarla sta "cosa"? xD  
> L'ho rimaneggiata non so quante volte negli ultimi giorni e ho deciso di postarla solo per cercare di staccarne i pensieri e dedicarmi ad altre storie.  
> Buona lettura... ?  
> <3

Ermal era sdraiato scompostamente sul letto.

Aveva la testa mollemente poggiata sul petto di Fabrizio e gli occhi chiusi per assaporare al meglio l'eco del piacere che avevano condiviso fino a pochi minuti prima.

I loro respiri irregolari spezzavano il silenzio della camera, così come la voce di Fabrizio, che mormorava parole incomprensibili contro la tempia di Ermal.

Le dita del romano avevano trovato dimora tra i ricci scomposti del più giovane e si muovevano lentamente in quella massa scura, massaggiando delicatamente la cute che celavano al di sotto.

Ermal adorava quel tipo di attenzioni da parte di Fabrizio e le carezze che gli donava lo portavano irrimediabilmente a mugolare soddisfatto e a spingersi maggiormente verso la mano del più grande per riceverne di più.

"Me pari 'n gatto." Commentò divertito Fabrizio con voce bassa e roca e, contemporaneamente, aumentò la pressione delle dita sulla sua nuca e rise sommessamente al suo basso gemito.

Ermal non si sforzò nemmeno a dire qualcosa, limitandosi a lasciare un lieve morso sul pettorale di Fabrizio come risposta.

"Aò, sta' bono con quella bocca."

Le labbra di Ermal si tesero in un sorriso malizioso e, lasciata scivolare una mano lungo tutto il torace di Fabrizio, la fermò sulla pelle sensibile del basso ventre.

"Non è quello che mi hai detto prima..."

La risposta, mormorata contro la pelle accaldata del collo, fece tremare Fabrizio e le immagini che quelle parole avevano risvegliato non lo aiutarono a calmarsi.

Se avesse chiuso gli occhi avrebbe potuto ancora sentire il fantasma delle labbra di Ermal stringersi attorno a lui e trascinarlo in quel vortice di piacere che poco prima lo aveva consumato da dentro con il suo calore quasi insopportabile.

La rinnovata memoria di quegli attimi, uniti al lento movimento delle dita di Ermal, che seguivano il bordo dell'ombelico con tocco evanescente, stavano lentamente intaccando la lucidità del romano.

"Ermal." Brontolò Fabrizio quando le dita del più giovane si spinsero al di sotto dell'ombelico e si fermarono sulla pelle sensibile del pube.

"Che sta' a fa'?"

"Secondo te?" Chiese retorico il più giovane, avvicinando maggiormente i loro corpi e permettendo, così, a Fabrizio di avvertire quanto fosse eccitato.

"Sto cercando di fare di nuovo l'amore con il mio bellissimo ragazzo."

"N' so se 'o sai, ma il tuo 'bellissimo ragazzo' c'ha quarantatré anni. Pensi veramente che possa riuscire a sostené 'na terza volta?"

Il breve silenzio che seguì quelle parole fu interrotto da un'inaspettata risata di Ermal.

"Buonanotte." Borbottò Fabrizio dopo qualche secondo di spaesamento, girandosi poi su un fianco per dare le spalle ad Ermal e, così facendo, provocando la caduta della sua testa sul materasso.

Il silenzio tornò a regnare nella stanza e, per i primi due o tre minuti, Ermal non ebbe il coraggio di dire qualcosa o anche solo muoversi.

"Fabrizio." Provò dopo un po', poggiando il suo peso su di un gomito per avvicinare il viso a quello distante dell'altro.

Quel tenue richiamo cadde nel vuoto, inascoltato, e spinse Ermal a mordicchiarsi nervosamente l'interno della guancia.

"Bizio." Mormorò una seconda volta, con voce lieve, e posò cautamente una mano sul braccio del compagno.

"È con me che stai parlando... So perfettamente quanti anni hai."

"Allora dovresti sapé che n'è fattibile che riesca a regge 'na terza volta. Quei giorni sò venuti e se ne sò annati."

"In realtà..."

"Ermal. Smettila de toccarme e vedi de dormi 'n po'."

La mano di Ermal, che aveva preso a carezzare delicatamente l'incavo del gomito di Fabrizio, si fermò di colpo e, dopo un attimo di incertezza, si staccò completamente dal corpo del maggiore.

"Scusa, io... Non volevo ridere o essere così pressante, davvero. Solo..." La voce di Ermal si affievolì per un attimo e, nel silenzio della stanza, risuonò chiaro il suo schiarirsi la gola.

"Ho bisogno di sapere che è tutto ok tra noi o non sarò in grado di dormire."

Fabrizio rimase immobile per qualche altro secondo, poi, dopo un sospiro prolungato, si girò sull'altro fianco per poter legare il suo sguardo a quello di Ermal.

"Te pare che nun siamo ok, ricciolé. Nun stacce a pensà troppo."

Ermal annuì pacatamente e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, allungò una mano verso il petto di Fabrizio, scrutando la sua espressione.

Quando vide che il compagno non fece nulla per fermarlo, lasciò che il suo palmo si adagiasse delicatamente sulla pelle calda e sudata dei pettorali e la lasciò là, immobile, bisognoso di avere un punto di contatto tra di loro.

"Mi hai detto di smetterla di toccarti, però..." Mormorò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio durante i quali aveva osservato con attenzione il volto dell'altro, come a voler carpire con un semplice sguardo i suoi pensieri.

"Solo perché nun me sarei trattenuto a lungo dal fa' quello che me stavi a chiede e so' già più delle 3 del mattino e ho un'intervista tra meno de 5 ore."

Le labbra di Ermal si stesero in un sorriso sollevato e malizioso e, con una lieve spinta, si sedette sul bacino del romano.

"Ma io non voglio smettere di toccarti. Mai."

"Madò, ma che sei ninfomane?" Il tono fintamente seccato del romano provocò la leggera risata di Ermal, che dovette poggiare entrambe le mani sul torace del compagno per non sbilanciarsi.

"Solo per te. Nessun altro ha mai avuto quest'effetto su di me."

Fabrizio mugolò in risposta e cercò di nascondere il sorriso impacciato che quelle parole gli avevano provocato mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Me ritengo onorato, allora." Commentò con tono basso, mentre portava le mani ad avvolgere delicatamente la vita sottile del compagno.

"Devi, sì." Mormorò in risposta Ermal, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi per godersi meglio la sensazione delle dita di Fabrizio che seguivano con tocco delicato la linea dei suoi fianchi, facendolo rabbrividire per il contrasto di temperatura tra le loro pelli.

Quelle lievi carezze continuarono indisturbate nei minuti seguenti e fecero accrescere esponenzialmente il desiderio di Ermal di sentire quei tocchi spingersi oltre, fino a raggiungere i suoi punti pi sensibili, fino a fargli superare la soglia del piacere che tanto agognava condividere con Fabrizio.

Senza rendersene pienamente conto, mosse il bacino per trovare un minimo di frizione che potesse dargli sollievo e sorrise beffardo quando avvertì la sua erezione scontrarsi con quella del compagno.

"Erma'..." Brontolò Fabrizio, ma il tono di ammonimento fu totalmente reso inutile dall'occhiata che stava puntando su di lui: gli occhi erano lucidi, le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo trasmetteva tutto il desiderio che stava scorrendo nel corpo dell'uomo.

"Bizio." Replicò con un sorrisino malizioso Ermal, spingendo nuovamente il suo bacino verso quello del romano.

"Al diavolo..." Borbottò Fabrizio e, stretta la presa sui fianchi del più giovane, ribaltò le loro posizioni.

"Me ne pentirò, domattina..." Mormorò il romano, prima di unire le sue labbra con quelle di Ermal in un bacio febbrile e scomposto, disturbato dal sorriso che sembrava non voler abbandonare le labbra del ricciolo.

"Puoi sempre metterti i tuoi fidati occhiali da sole." Sospirò a corto di fiato Ermal, non appena le loro labbra si separarono.

"Se non ti ricordi dove li hai messi, posso sempre prestarti i miei."

Fabrizio non si disturbò a rispondere all'ennesima provocazione del compagno e si limitò a coinvolgerlo in un altro bacio languido e a far scontrare con più forza i loro bacini, trasportandolo con sé verso quel piacere che avrebbe sottratto loro ogni pensiero razionale.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque abbia speso il proprio tempo per leggere =)  
> Love you all  
> xoxo


End file.
